


Couch

by another_Hero



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is hungry and Patrick doesn't care, I was very tired so this is very lazy, M/M, Pizza, after work flirting, kissing? so much?, that on-brand neck kissing, this is not porn it's just kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: just chillin on the couch after work





	Couch

Patrick had his computer on his lap when David came out of the bathroom, stood in front of the couch, and frowned. Patrick studiously ignored him.

“Okay, could you—” David said, and he held his hands out and rotated them like turning a bike.

With a lift of his eyebrows, Patrick turned his body a little toward the length of the couch, but he stopped placidly when his knee hit the cushion.

“Yes, please, more of that,” David said, and he went ahead and helpfully lifted Patrick’s left leg onto the couch. Patrick, now fighting a laugh, leaned against the arm, but he kept the computer in his lap.

David folded it closed immediately and set it on the floor. “Great,” he said brightly. “Good.”

“Hey,” Patrick said, “I was working—” but his reach was a feint, and he caught David’s shirt instead.

“Work when Ray’s here,” David countered, situating himself on the couch with the back of his shoulders against Patrick’s chest. He grabbed Patrick’s hands, one at a time, and rested them on his belly in a cluster with his own.

“Just think how much work I could save in the evenings if I didn’t get to the store until ten in the morning.”

David, unabashed, chuckled and freed an arm to run up Patrick’s and said, “Thank you for humoring me.”

Patrick yawned. “I don’t think I can help it,” he said into David’s hair.

“Okay, don’t try to convince me that you’re just the going-along type.”

“Mm, I wasn’t a lot of things before I met you.”

“Gay, for instance.”

“I hate to break it to you, David…”

David chuckled again and brought his free hand over to scratch lightly at Patrick’s wrists. “You should make sure you aren’t living in a Greek tragedy. Starting out happy—”

“—You know I was alive for thirty years before I met you, David—”

“—yeah, starting out happy and with one fatal flaw.”

“Wanting to give you what you want doesn’t especially feel like a flaw.”

“Well,” David replied glibly, “neither does hubris, until it turns out you’re wrong.”

“Sounds like the voice of experience.”

“I _mean_. I _did_ think I’d be rich for the rest of my life and then lose everything overnight, so.”

“Oh, yeah.” Patrick brought one of his arms fluttering up to rest on David’s shoulder. “I forgot about that, I guess. Sorry.”

David turned over, not rushed but purposeful, and situated his knees between Patrick’s legs. With a hand secure on the back of Patrick’s head, he delivered a long, pressing kiss.

It took Patrick a moment to catch his breath, but when he did, he said, “I guess I’m not sorry.”

He was already leaning forward, and David just managed to breathe “Don’t be” into his mouth.

They were both pushing into each other, but with David on his knees, he had the advantage; Patrick capitulated and, once David made room, slid down the couch to rest his head on the arm of it. He had a hand on David’s head and a hand on David’s chest and when David pulled back, Patrick rose up with him. David’s laugh was full of air. “You forgot,” he repeated.

“Is it that surprising?”

“ _Yes_ ,” said David firmly. He laid a peck on Patrick’s top lip. He was grinning, making no attempt to conceal it. It was a rare thing to see, even for Patrick. “When’s Ray coming back?”

“Really, David? You want to talk about Ray right now?”

“I want to talk about pizza,” David said, with another quick kiss, “and whether we need to order enough to share.”

“I don’t—know his schedule—”

Patrick leaned in to get his mouth on David’s neck, but, “Great,” David said, and with one more kiss to Patrick's ear he slid down the couch a few inches to rest his head on Patrick’s chest while he pulled out his phone, “so we need more pizza, just in case.”

Patrick ran a retaliatory hand through David’s hair; when David didn’t yelp, he kept it there, dragging back and back and back. “I didn’t realize the café made pizza.”

“The café makes everything,” David assured him. “But it’s very bad. I’m calling Stevie to bring us frozen pizza.”

“And she’s just gonna—”

“She has a date tonight, and by now it should be going badly.”

“Can’t relate.” But Patrick made sure to laugh enough for his chest to bounce under David's head.

David raised his head up and rested his chin on a hand on Patrick’s chest; his other hand was holding his phone to his ear. “I’m sorry,” he said, grinning, “should I give you your computer back—hi, Stevie!” Patrick’s hand made its way down David’s back. “Hey, listen, Patrick and I need some pizza. It’s an emergency.”

In the quiet house, Patrick could hear too when she said, “David, I’m busy.” Patrick lifted the hem of David’s shirt and brushed his fingers softly over David’s waist to watch him jump.

“We’re very hungry,” David said.

“I’m having a good time, David!”

“Stevie—” but David was surprised by a squeeze of his ass.

“I’m gonna go now.”

David looked at Patrick in pretend horror. “She hung up on me!”

“Oh, David,” Patrick replied on mock sympathy.

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?”

“I’m still not entirely clear on why we aren’t making out.”

“About food!”

“Well, David, we could always bake one of the pizzas I already have in the freezer.” He couldn’t quite keep the smirk from showing; he didn’t quite want to.

David pressed himself up on both arms. “When were you going to tell me about this?”

Patrick sat up to meet him. “Definitely after you exhausted all the more embarrassing options.” He set his hand in David’s hair again and leaned in toward David’s neck. “But before you did anything really rash, like get up.” He kissed from David’s ear to his collar.

“This is _very_ good for my ego, this evening,” David said thinly above him.

“Well, maybe you should come by more often.” Patrick managed to land a kiss on David’s lips. David pulled back after just a moment, though.

“What was the other thing? The good thing. For my ego. I forgot it already. Sorry! But I’ll get it for sure.”

Patrick shook his head helplessly.

But David’s face went sort of awed and soft when he remembered. “You forgot.” He shook his head and ducked it into Patrick’s neck this time, and Patrick brought a hand up to hold the back of it, which left him unstable and off-balance, an easy target for David to press back into the couch.

They were giggling too much to kiss properly when they heard the key in the door. David pushed himself up to the other end of the couch by Patrick’s feet. Patrick didn’t bother to try for a straight face before Ray came inside.

“Oh, hi, David,” he said, “hi, Patrick. I brought home the leftover food from my networking event in Elmdale. Do you want some?”

“That would be _great_ ,” said David, already getting up, “ _thank_ you, Ray.”

Patrick caught his arm before he could pass into the kitchen. “We’ll be right there, Ray, thanks.” He tugged David down to sit on his legs and said, “If you won’t make out with me, you definitely have to tell me what the deal is.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” David said, with one of those polite, blank smiles that made his past life much easier to imagine.

“Uh-huh. It’s not generally considered polite to just completely forget major facts about someone’s life, David.”

“Patrick, your housemate has _kindly_ offered me dinner, something no one else has done tonight, by the way.”

“I said I had pizza!”

“Mm, his is made.” But the grin on David’s face was stubborn.

Patrick still had David’s hand; he held it between both of his. “I just feel like I’m missing something here.”

David waved it away. “There’s nothing to miss.”

“As soon as you tell me, there’s free food. It’s not even from the café.”

David glared at him, but when he said “fine,” his voice was a quiet murmur accompanied by a glance at the doorway into the kitchen. “I honestly didn’t think anyone would ever forget. That’s all. Really. I just thought as long as I’m in this town it was, like, written in blue on my forehead.”

Patrick nodded but didn’t speak. David had fixed his eyes on the collar of Patrick’s shirt, and now he adjusted it.

“I mean, nobody’s going to look at me and think I was always here.” He shivered. “Thank God. And everybody I used to know, it’d be their first thought.” He laughed without smiling, still looking at Patrick’s collar, still quiet enough to avoid Ray’s attention. “Their only thought. So I thought that was just who I was going to be forever.” He looked up now, and one of those smiles was starting, the ones he compressed and tried not to show. “I forget now too. Sometimes. With you. I never did before." He held Patrick's eye for long enough that Patrick almost started to reach over and pull him closer, then shook his head rapidly. "It’s like—like I didn’t have a present for, what, two and a half years. Just a past, forever. And now I do. And I didn’t realize until you said—you know.” He set his hands on his legs. “Okay? Is that enough talking about my feelings for today, because there’s dinner in there, and—”

Patrick, who wasn’t sure what would happen if he tried to speak, kissed David instead, and that was when Ray came into the room.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he said—Patrick stopped immediately—“but the food is on the counter. You might need to heat it up.”

“Thanks, Ray,” Patrick tried to say. He cleared his throat and tried again.

David smirked. “Thanks, Ray.”

 

“So you’re telling me,” David said under the noise of the microwave, seeming not to notice Patrick’s body pressing him against the counter, “that this is how I really mess you up. Just talk about my feelings.”

“Yeah, ’cause I know you’re looking for more excuses to do that,” Patrick said into his neck, and kissed him there.

“I’m just saying, if I ever need to distract you so I can hide a body or something—”

“David, I’m hurt that you wouldn’t let me help you hide a body.”

“Okay, are you saying that if I was trying to hide a body you wouldn’t want me to tell you about my feelings?”

Patrick pulled the tip of his tongue away from the skin above David’s collar to say, “Never. We can talk about them anytime.” But then he replaced it and continued.

David grinned. “Okay, because I told you _repeatedly_ that I was hungry—”

“Yeah, I can’t promise to act on them,” Patrick agreed in a tone of faux apology, “especially if I have, you know,” he bit down gently, “different feelings.”

The microwave beeped three times. “Well, this has been fun,” David drawled, brushing his hands down Patrick’s shoulders, “But I’m going to go sit with Ray now. You know, the person who finally brought me—” he looked into one of the tubs— “this delightfully ambiguous dinner.” He extricated himself, opened the microwave, and pulled two forks from the silverware drawer, one of which he left on the counter. “When your food’s warm, I’ll be on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme tell you something, I'm ace as hell and I think kissing on the mouth is ridiculously gross (not a requirement for being ace but I do), why did I do this?


End file.
